Scary Movie
by azn-boy716
Summary: Movie. Carmen Electra, Shawn Wayans, Anna Faris. (2002) A year after disposing the body of a man they accidently killed, a group of dumb teenagers are stalked by a bumbling serial killer.
1. 0.1% Cassy Berryless

Cassy walks to the kitchen as the phone rings.  
  
Cassy: Hello?  
  
Killer: Care to have a little fun?  
  
Cassy: Sure! I love to play. But who's this?  
  
Killer: You tell me your name I'll tell you mine.  
  
Cassy: OK, I'm Cassy. C-A-S.. Wait, no way.  
  
Cassy walks around the counter and picks up a glass. She starts walking toward the stove. She opens popcorn and starts shaking it.  
  
Killer: What's that noise?  
  
Cassy: Oops...Sorry, I farted. I didn't think anyone would hear me.  
  
Killer: You fart? Uh stinky!  
  
Cassy: I'm just Sassy cause I'm Cassy. And yeah, it's cool huh? I can even burp the alphabet pretty well. Wanna see?  
  
Killer: Hell no! What are you doing?  
  
Cassy: Making popcorn.  
  
Killer: I don't care.  
  
Cassy: And I'm getting ready to watch a video. That is so cool! It's my favorite video I'm gonna watch this week. Snow Dogs!  
  
Killer: What's your favorite scary movie?  
  
Cassy: Pit Pony, you know the film about a young horse, Gem, growing up with that kid, William McLean, after going into the coal mine.  
  
Killer: STOP! That's not a scary movie.  
  
Cassy: It is, I still have nightmares with that scary coal mine.  
  
Cassy walks to her TV and begins to open a video. A commercial flashes on, Clifford The Big Red Dog, it says If you wanna buy a video cassette call 111-1111.  
  
Cassy: Wow! I'm going to buy it right now!!  
  
Killer: Wait! Don't hang up!  
  
Cassy: Huh?  
  
Killer: You told me your name is Cassy, isn't it?  
  
Cassy: No.  
  
Cassy hangs up immediately, she starts watching Snow Dogs. The phone rings right when it is about to starts. Cassy sighs.  
  
Killer: If you were to hang up again I'm going to cut you with scissors.  
  
Cassy: Oh. So? No! I don't know!!!  
  
Killer: You make me lose my mind!  
  
Cassy: You were talking about my name.  
  
Killer: Oh I remember, you told me your name was Cassy wasn't it?  
  
Cassy: Why is my name so important.  
  
Killer: I wanna know who I'm looking at.  
  
Cassy: What?  
  
Killer: I wanna know who I'm talking to.  
  
Cassy: That's not what you said.  
  
Killer: Really? I thought I did.  
  
View of killer looking at a J-14 magazine with Britney Spears on the cover.  
  
Killer: Too ugly. So do you have a boyfriend?  
  
Cassy: No why? I'm only 14 years old.  
  
Killer: Turn the back door lights on.  
  
Cassy: So who's that guy?  
  
Suddenly the lights goes on.  
  
Cassy: Hey, thanks for fixing the light! I can take my night light out now!  
  
The lights goes off.  
  
Cassy: At least my night light's still on.  
  
The night light goes off  
  
Cassy: The TV still has the lights.  
  
The TV goes off.  
  
Cassy: Hey! Snow Dogs was on though!  
  
Cassy closes her eyes, like in Titanic. The electricity goes back on.  
  
Cassy: Thank God.  
  
Cassy presses the off button on the phone but still holding it. The doorbell rings. She screams. She opens a inch and takes a peek. The door hits her head.  
  
Cassy: Ouch!  
  
She notices that water is pouring in from outside. The doorbell rings again.  
  
Jessica: Cassy are you there? Open the door. It's me.  
  
Cassy opens the door before Jessica could finish.  
  
Cassy: Take that you psycho killer! That that! I know kung fu!  
  
Jessica is lying on the floor dead.  
  
Cassy: Sorry Jess but that's it.  
  
Cassy closes the door, she looks at all the water.  
  
Cassy: Wow! I can swim in here! But maybe later. Oh my God.  
  
Cassy takes off her coat. She notices that the window is breaking, water is leaking in. The whole window breaks apart. The glass set crashes, making the TV fall down, the picture frames crack. The mirror frames falls down and break. The kitchen light crashes down. Cassy ducks down. The couch is almost floating on the water. Water was in the hallway already. The windows crashed, the killer jumps in. She screams and tries to scream but so much stuff was blocking her way. She pushed the stuff out of her way into the killer. The water was on the stairs. She looked at the door, then the stairs.  
  
Cassy: Too much water.  
  
She opens the door, more water comes in. She takes a deep breath and swims out. She falls down the stairs, gripping the phone. She tried to open the gate. It was locked. She climbed over. The killer was right behind her! Cassy hid behind a tree, she looked at the left, she walked backwards, the killer was there. She screams. She runs across the yard. The killer catches up to her and rips off her sweater and pants. The killer stabs at her chest, when he pulls it out, there is toy she ate stuck on the knife. View of car coming down the road.  
  
Cassy: Ms. Spears! Help!  
  
Mr. Spears doesn't see her and drives away. She heard the song Baby one more time. She sees another car coming down.  
  
Cassy: Mr. Aguilera! Help me! Please! No Mister no!  
  
The car hits her, she is seen flying up in the air doing flips.  
  
Cassy is lying unconsious on the road. The killer walks up to her and raises his knife... 


	2. Caught!

Cindy, a 14 year old girl, typing on her computer. She hears a noise. She looks out the window. Bobby jumps in.  
  
Cindy: Bobby what are you doing here? My dad's downstairs!  
  
Bobby: I'll just stay for a few secs.  
  
Cindy: What the? We're not having S-E-X.  
  
Bobby: No, not that one. Like seconds.  
  
Cindy: Oh.  
  
Bobby: Well I just thought I never crept through your bedroom window before.  
  
Cindy: Now that you got out of your system and you thought you were to sneak into my bedroom window and you weren't supposed to and I was just taking my clothes off but you came in and....  
  
Bobby: Calm down... Well I was in my apartment playing a video game Bomberman ad it got me thinking of you.  
  
Cindy: So you were thinking about me.  
  
Bobby: Yeah, I rented it at the store all the good stuff was gone and it got me thinking about you. Bad liquid G Rating. And now things have changed lately. But I wouldn't think about breaking your underwear rule. I just thought me could do a little of the onto-the-top-of-taking-off-our-clothes stuff.  
  
Cindy: Well I don't think so. I really appreciate the sex and stuff.  
  
Bobby: About the sex stuff I'm not trying to rush you at all. I was only a tiny bit serious.  
  
Cindy: Hey Bobby would you settle up for a PG-14 relationship?  
  
Bobby: What's that?  
  
Cindy: Oh my God, you are so stupid! You don't even know?  
  
Cindy pushes him out the window.  
  
Bobby: Ah!  
  
Cindy: Well that's what you get. 


End file.
